Izuki Diary's : Miyaji Problem
by Atma Venusia
Summary: Kau tahu kopi? Biji buah yang melalui banyak proses dan waktu yang tidak sebentar itu bahkan bisa jadi lebih harum saat keluar dari dapur dalam bentuk minuman menyegarkan. Lalu kenapa kau tidak? /Izuki Diary series 5/
**KNB © FUJIMAKI TADATOSHI**

 _ **Aku tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun kecuali kesenangan jiwa semata (?)**_

Friendship, Drama

Izuki Shun, Miyaji Kiyoshi

 **Waning : FF orang labil. Nggak jelas. Typo. Humor gagal. Menjurus ke OOC**

.

.

Kau tahu kopi? Biji buah yang melalui banyak proses dan waktu yang tidak sebentar itu bahkan bisa jadi lebih harum saat keluar dari dapur dalam bentuk minuman menyegarkan. Lalu kenapa kau tidak?

—

Miyaji Kiyoshi. Nomor 8. Shuutoku. Kelas tiga. Berambut coklat cerah hampir kuning. Pemarah. Dan yang paling penting, dia punya sesuatu yang sama seperti yang Izuki miliki.

Semangat pantang menyerah jika itu tentang basket. Keinginan untuk menang sekalipun bukan pemain ajaib atau pemain dengan keahlian ajaib.

"Izuki.. Oi, Izuki! Kau dengar tidak?"

"Aku dengar Miyaji-san. Aku dengar, jadi tidak perlu teriak padaku."

Begini, biar Izuki jelaskan dulu. Mungkin membingungkan kenapa bisa Izuki dan Miyaji saling kenal, tapi jawabannya sederhana, karena Takao.

Sekali lagi Izuki harus berterima kasih pada Takao. Berkat bocah satu itu kini ada lagi orang yang datang pada Izuki demi sebuah pemecahan masalah. Hebatkan Takao itu? Izuki jadi penasaran apa yang dikatakan Takao pada orang lain tentangnya.

"Jadi kau mau mendengarkan aku?"

"Hm. Akan aku dengarkan."

"Tolong serius, Izuki! Aku benar-benar ingin menceritakan ini padamu." Izuki mengangguk membiarkan langkah kakinya seirama dengan langkah kaki senior paling menakutkan—versi Takao.

Tadi Izuki dapat pesan dari Takao kalau ada seseorang yang ingin menemui Izuki di depan sekolah. Penting katanya. Karena itu Izuki terpaksa ijin pada Riko dan tidak ikut latihan. Izuki pikir itu orang penting seperti orang tua-nya Takao atau setidaknya Tae-chan, adiknya Ootsubo yang kini menjadi kekasih Takao.

Tapi ternyata yang datang justru orang sok kenal ini.

"Aku mendengarkanmu, Miyaji-san. Kau saja yang berpikir buruk tentangku."

Laki-laki kurus itu berjalan santai dan tersenyum setelah jawaban Izuki. Dia orang yang cukup tenang, pembawaannya juga elegan. Tidak tampak seperti pemarah menyeramkan yang selalu Takao ceritakan pada Izuki. Justru terlihat seperti senior pintar yang dengan baik hati akan mengajarkan juniornya saat kesulitan.

"Izuki, kau pernah merasa melakukan hal yang sia-sia?"

Pertanyaan ambigu itu memaksa Izuki berhenti melangkah. Tepat di samping mereka sebuah lapangan basket jalanan tersanding meminta untuk digunakan. Bola basket yang Miyaji bawa memberi alasan tambahan bagi Izuki untuk mampir di lapangan kosong itu.

"Miyaji-san, mau one-on-one denganku?"

Tidak butuh waktu lama bagi Izuki untuk mendapat jawaban ya dari laki-laki satu ini. Basket mungkin adalah pelarian yang sangat menyenangkan bagi Miyaji. Melihat seberapa keras dia pada dirinya sendiri Izuki jadi sadar pada satu hal.

"Pertanyaan tadi," Miyaji berhenti mendribble bolanya, mengabaikan Izuki yang masih dalam posisi bertahan. "apa aku harus menjawabnya?"

"Tentu saja." Dan, hop!

Bola orange itu berpindah tangan dalam sepersekian detik.

"Tidak pernah. Sejauh ini kata sia-sia tidak pernah aku ijinkan masuk dalam kamusku. Tapi aku tahu." Izuki berbalik, mengarahkan bola di tangannya pada ring dan shoot. Bola itu gagal masuk.

Izuki mendesis kesal sebelum memamerkan senyum baik-baik saja pada Miyaji. "Miyaji-san pernah merasa seperti itu. Iyakan?"

Miyaji mengambil bolanya, mendribble sebentar dan sekali lay-up bola itu masuk.

"Iya, pernah. Mungkin sampai saat ini."

Miyaji membawa bolanya kepinggir lapangan tempat mereka menaruh tas. Laki-laki itu duduk beristirahat memangku bolanya.

Izuki harus tegaskan ini lagi, dia tidak bodoh. Tidak sebodoh Kagami setidaknya.

Jelas Miyaji belum kelelahan, permainan mereka baru berjalan tiga menit. Tidak ada alasan untuk lelah diwaktu sesingkat itu. Yah, itu yang akan Izuki pikirkan jika Izuki tidak ingat alasan kenapa Miyaji datang menemuinya.

Dia punya masalah dan Izuki yakin itu berhubungan dengan 'sia-sia' juga basket.

"Aku masuk tim inti saat kelas tiga. Berdiri di lapangan lebih lama dari sebelumnya bersamaan dengan kedatangan Midorima dan Takao di tim kami. Awalnya aku pikir usahaku tidaklah sia-sia, tapi pikiran itu terhapus begitu saja ketika melihat kemampuan dua anak kelas satu itu.

"Aku ingin melakukan yang terbaik bagi tim. Memberikan segalanya yang aku punya untuk kemenangan tim. Aku ingin berguna bagi tim. Tapi, sekali lagi aku merasa semua sia-sia. Melihat Midorima dan Takao membuatku merasa seperti tidak melakukan apapun. Melihat dua anak itu membuatku merasa tidak memberikan apa yang tim butuhkan. Aku merasa semua sia-sia.

"Kau mungkin bingung, tapi aku bukanlah orang yang sebegitu positif-nya seperti yang kau liat diperempatan Winter Cup kemarin."

Ah, dia mematahkan semua pikiran Izuki pada kalimat terakhirnya. Semua kata yang sudah siap meluncur dari Izuki tertahan di ujung lidah saat kekehan aneh terdengar dari laki-laki itu.

"Aku juga sempat berpikir untuk tidak bergabung dengan tim basket di kampus nanti."

Dan bayang-bayang Furihata yang pernah mendatangi Izuki beberapa minggu lalu berkelebat. Masalah mereka hampir sama tapi jelas berbeda.

Kalau Furihata merasa tidak cukup baik maka dari yang Miyaji katakan Izuki menarik kesimpulan jika laki-laki itu sudah menyerah. Miyaji sudah melakukan yang terbaik, mengerahkan semua usahanya. Tapi tetap saja pikiran gagal menghantui Miyaji dan membuatnya menyerah. Membuatnya menulis sendiri kata sia-sia dalam kamusnya.

"Kenapa?"

"Yah, kau tahulah. Rasanya—"

"Sia-sia. Begitu?"

Anggukan halus menjawab pertanyaan Izuki.

Ah ya, Izuki hampir lupa kalau Miyaji ini seorang manusia. Sama seperti Izuki. Jadi sekeras apapun dia, tetap saja akan ada saat dia hancur.

"Miyaji-san yang aku dengar dari Kazu—em, maksudku Takao adalah orang yang keras pada orang lain dan dirinya sendiri. Tapi ternyata itu tidak sepenuhnya benar."

"Ha? Maksudmu?"

"Miyaji-san juga bisa melembut pada diri sendiri."

"Aku? Kapan?"

Izuki memilih untuk duduk di samping laki-laki itu. Bertatapan langsung dengan Miyaji mungkin bukan pilihan yang bagus. Ada intimidasi tersirat di mata laki-laki berotak encer itu.

"Sejak Miyaji-san merasakan sesuatu yang sia-sia itu." Izuki tahu dirinya mendapat perhatian Miyaji, tapi Izuki lebih suka melihat pagar pembatas lapangan basket jalanan ini. "Sejak saat itu Miyaji-san membiarkan diri semakin merosot. Membiarkan diri untuk hancur."

"Hah, kau benar."

Sakit. Dada Izuki ikut sesak mendengar pengakuan itu.

Kalau saja boleh, Izuki ingin memberi satu tinju pada wajah mulus laki-laki di sampingnya ini. Barang kali itu bisa mengembalikan pikiran positif Miyaji dan membantu Miyaji untuk kembali semangat. Sukur kalau sampai menghapus kata 'sia-sia' dari kamusnya.

"Tapi hancur bukan alasan untuk menyerah. Aku yakin Miyaji-san tahu itu. Hancur bukan alasan untuk tidak bisa menjadi lebih baik."

"Aku tahu kau akan mengatakan sesuatu seperti itu."

"Miyaji-san, memang butuh seseorang untuk mengatakannya. Karena itu kau datang padaku. Aku benarkan?"

"Hem, kau benar."

Oh Tuhan, Izuki bersyukur ini hanya cerita kegalauan yang ingin Miyaji bagi pada seseorang. Izuki berterima kasih karena Miyaji tidak benar-benar dalam fase terjebak dengan kata sia-sia itu.

"Miyaji-san, tahu kopi? Biji buah yang melalui banyak proses dan waktu yang tidak sebentar itu bahkan bisa jadi lebih harum saat keluar dari dapur dalam bentuk minuman menyegarkan. Walau bukan dalam betuk biji lagi, tapi tetap saja kopi itu berhasil melalui semua untuk menjadi yang terbaik. Lalu kenapa kau tidak?"

Segaris senyum terpati pada wajah yang sejak tadi memperhatikan Izuki. Senyum yang menyambut baik kata-kata aneh Izuki barusan. Bahkan tangan yang tadi menjaga bola di pangkuan kini mengusap kepala Izuki kasar.

"Seirin beruntung memilikimu." Itu katanya. "Tapi Izuki,"

"Apa?"

Cukup lama sampai satu gelengan menjadi jawaban aneh Miyaji. "Ah, tidak jadi. Sudahlah, ayo akan aku traktir kau satu mangkuk ramen untuk balasan."

"Serius?"

"Iya. Makanya ayo."

One-on-one tiga menit tadi sepertinya membuahkan hasil yang lebih baik dari bayangan Izuki. Cerita yang tertahan dalam hati laki-laki itu sudah lepas dan menyisakan kelegaan yang cukup untuk bernafas dengan baik.

"Oh ya, Miyaji-san. Aku bokeh tanya?"

"Apa?"

"Tentang tidak akan bermain basket lagi saat kuliah. Itu tidak benarkan?"

"Benar kok. Tapi pikiran itu sudah benar-bebar aku buang dari otakku."

"Baguslah."

"Tentu saja. Setelah mendengar kata-katamu tentang biji kopi tadi mana mungkin aku berhenti."

"Hm. Jangan berhenti."

"Tidak akan. Aku akan jadi kopi harum yang siap diminum nanti walau mungkin tidak seenak kopi lain."

—

Aku berakhir dengan pulang malam.

Miyaji-san membawaku ke game center setelah mentraktir ramen. Bermain banyak permainan sampai lupa waktu dan berakhir setelah ibu menelponku.

Ngomong-ngomong tentang Miyaji-san. Aku bersyukur bisa mendengar ceritanya. Aku bisa belajar untuk menghindari pikiran 'sia-sia' itu dan tidak harus melewati fase yang sulit karenanya.

Jujur saja, aku berpikir kami punya banyak persamaan.

Dan kopi.. Biji buah yang melalui banyak proses dan waktu yang tidak sebentar itu bahkan bisa jadi lebih harum saat keluar dari dapur dalam bentuk minuman menyegarkan.

Aku juga ingin menjadi sebaik kopi. Sebaik Miyaji-san, bahkan lebih.

.

Apr 01,2016 11:58 AM

.

Izuki Diary : Miyaji dan cerita kelamnya.


End file.
